Dragons- a Miraculous Adventure
by MultiFandomDragon
Summary: Marinette is a normal girl wishing something...magical could happen to her life. Adrien wants freedom from his father (the King of France) and maybe some magic in his life too. The two end up getting magical powers and most of all they become dragon riders. Their fates collide in the strangest way possible, All while trying to defeat the dark magician Hawkmoth. Some Eragon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any Miraculous products ( the show, merch, etc )**

Marinette looked out her window and sighed thinking of anything to write down in her diary. Today was basically the same day as yesterday. Nothing new and surprising really happened today, or yesterday, and probably tomorrow too. Her life was normal and consistent. She woke up and helped her parents make bread and pastries for their bakery. She packed her books and went to school. She saw her friends there, along with her tormentor. She came home and worked on her homework. Sketched a few designs in her design book. Wrote in her diary and went to bed. The same thing happened the day before, and before that too.

She went to bed frustrated and a bit sad, her life was plain -not that she was complaining or anything- but she just wished there was something special about her life, something different.

* * *

Adrien looked out his window sad, he saw the children running around playing games under the bright summer sun. How he wished he could run like that. But he couldn't, he never did and he never would. He longed to go to school with regular kids. He wished he could walk down the street without his bodyguard Gorilla right behind him. He wanted to make real friends not obnoxious ones like Chloe who yelled at any servant who got her order wrong. What he really wanted was a normal life, not his. He was the next King of France, he was a Prince.

He went to bed that night wishing for something to change, but he knew it never would. So he decided to put matters into his own hands. Tomorrow he was going to regular school whether his father liked it or not. He blew out his candle and the night engulfed him.

That night something magical happened, two souls wanted change in the world and two magical forces agreed with them.

 **The chapters will get longer this is only the** **beginning** **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up to her mother shaking her shoulder.

"Marinette it's time to get up." she says gently.

"Nooooooooooo." I mumble. I roll over and fall off my bed.

Mama giggles "c'mon honey." she picks me up. "It's time to get ready." She leaves me alone in my room.

I rub my eyes and look around. There is a candle lit on my desk. _Oh great_ I think _I left my candle on all night._ I look out the window and a black sky. The stars look like little pieces of heaven that decided to stay even after the sun left.

I groan and throw on my regular clothes. Everyday mama wakes me up to help her and Papa make bread. I start to pack my school bag when I see a little black box at my desk. _Strange, that wasn't there last night._ I open the box and see a pair of red ear ring. _Oh my those are pretty._

Suddenly a faint glow of red emerges from the red earrings. _What the heck?_ The glow from the earrings gets stronger and stronger until it's almost blinding. I look away and when I look back I see a little red bug staring right back at me.

For a second I just stare at the bug, taking in it's features. It's bright red and has a large black dot on It's forehead. It has little antenna things coming from her head. It's about the size of a baseball.

Then reality suddenly kicks in and I scramble away from the bug. The bug notices my reaction.

"Hello, I'm Tiki." The bug says.

"What?" I say shocked.

"My name is Tiki. I'm a kwami." Tiki says.

"A what?" I question.

Tiki just shakes her head and laughs. "You have much to learn Marinette." she grabs the earring and gives them to me. "Put these on."

"How do you know my name?" I ask.

"I've been watching you for a while, now put the earrings on or else I can't stay much longer." Tiki says.

" What do you mean by you have been watching me for a while?" I ask.

"Please Marinette just put on the earrings, I promise I'll tell you everything after." Tiki pleas.

I don't know why but for some reason I felt like Tiki wasn't lying and her intentions were good. So I grabbed the earrings and put them on. Once they were on me I felt a strong connection with the bug kwami.

"Okay," Tiki huffed "This is going to be a long one. Be patient." she says.

I move to my chair and sit down, all ears.

"I am a kwami, I am a magical being that will grant anyone powers as long as they possess my Miraculous. My Miraculous is indeed the earrings you are wearing at this moment. You can transform into a powerful form just by saying two words -spots on-. Eventually you will find your base. The second a Miraculous is put on a base will appear somewhere hidden and somewhere only you and your partner can find. Oh yes, your partner. Your partner is someone that is there to watch your back, but you also must watch there's at the same time. You and your partner share a base. This is where you will train and perfect your skills. Also one more thing, once you transform I turn into a dragon." Tiki says like it's perfectly normal.

"Okay," I say " do you mean I get super powers and stuff?"

"In a way yes. The Miraculous gives you power even if you are out of the suit, but once you are in the suit you powers are amplified." Tiki explains

"Um how do I find my base?" I say as I get off my chair and start to pack the rest of my bag.

Tiki smiles " Just follow your heart and you will find it." she says calmly.

"Oh very specific," I say sarcastically " And who is my partner?"

"You will meet him soon." she says.

"Hmmmm, when you turn into a dragon do you mean like a full on fire breathing, flying, magical animal?" I ask.

"Yep."

"Oh and one last question before I have to go, what do you eat?" I ask.

Tiki thinks for a second "chocolate chip cookies."

"Good I don't think i'll run out of those soon," I joke. I throw on my red cape and offer Tiki a spot in my pocket. I look in my mirror and pull my hair into two pigtails. I lace up my boots. I throw my bag over one shoulder to rest it at the other side of my body. _I think Mama and Papa will let me skip helping them out with the bakery this morning._

I look outside and the sun is already up. I check the clock and realize school starts in 15 minutes. I run down the stairs and give each parent a kiss on the cheek. Grab my lunch and run for school, thankfully it was only across the street.

* * *

I look in the mirror and smile. First day of regular school- no private tutors and a chance to make real friends.

I comb my blond hair into place. I pack my bag with school supplies my father gave me. I reach out for my toothbrush when I see a little black box. I grab the box and take a good look at it. It was soft to the touch, in a octogonal shape, and completely black except for the red swirls on the top. _Strange._ I open the box and see a silver ring. The ring starts to glow green, it's gets brighter and brighter until I have to look away. When I look back I see I black bug that resembles a cat.

"What the-" I say before I get interrupted by the bug.

"Do you have cheese?" The bug / cat thing asks. " oh and by the way I'm Plagg. Your new kwami."

"You're my what?" I say dumb founded.

"I'm your kwami, now just put on the ring and I'll explain everything."

Adrien didn't know why but he put on the ring, and with that Plagg started to explain everything to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette ran towards her school. The wind blowing her red cloak in the wind. She was going to be late.

Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell straight on her back. She winced and looked around to see who she bumped into. There sitting on his bum right beside her was a boy around her age. He had honey blond hair. They caught each other's eyes. He had the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen. They shone like emeralds but they had a sense of warmth to them.

* * *

Her eyes were a shade of blue that he had never seen before. Words couldn't describe them, all he knew was that when their eyes meet he couldn't take his eyes off of hers.

"I'm so sorry," she says quickly "I'm just so damn clumsy, when I was running late for school I didn't see you."

"Don't be sorry it was my fault as much as it was yours." I say suddenly. I stand up and offer her a hand. She looks at it for a few seconds and then decides to take it. Her hands are soft like silk.

* * *

His hands are warm like the hugs Mama gave me when I had nightmares. When I stand up I look him straight in the eyes. He is taller than my by far. I need to look up to keep eye contact.

"Thank you." I say.

"No problem." He smiles "so you go to College Francois Dupont?"

"Yep, just call it CFD. What school do you go to?" I ask

He grins "CFD- It's my first day."

"Welcome, class starts in 5 minutes so I guess we should start going." I inform him.

We start to walk to the school together when I suddenly hear a screech. I look over my shoulder. _Oh great It's Chloe._

"aDRiKInS." She squaks like a retarded seagull. I have to restrain myself from laughing. Chloe runs up to 'adrikins' and immediately lands a spot on his arm. He has to squirm out of her hold. Chloe's eyes meet mine and she snarls in disgust.

"Ewww, what are you doing with Marinette." she spews.

I look Chloe in the eyes. I look at 'adrikins' in the eyes.

"Well it was nice to meet you….."I say

"Adrien." He Inserts.

"Adrien," I repeat " Hope you have a good first day at CFD."

I look at Chloe in the eyes " and I hope karma decides to pay you a visit soon."

With that I turn around and walk into school. I guess everything in my life was changing.

* * *

After school I decided to go look for that 'base' Tiki was talking about. I walk into the forest that wasn't too far from my house. Tiki flies out of my cloak and in front of my face.

"So I just _spots onI_? " I ask.

Unfortunately Tiki never got to answer my question because in a flash of red light the little kwami transformed into a full on dragon. She is red with brilliant blue eyes. Her scales shimmer like a thousand little suns. Her teeth are pearly white and look as sharp as some daggers.

"Woah." I gawk.

I look down at what I'm wearing. I'm in full battle armor, lightweight chest plate the perfect size on. My legs and arms have guards. My shoes are lace-up and steel toe'd. I have a red cape hanging from my shoulders. I have pieces of metal hanging off my belt to protect my hips. On my right hip I see a ruby red sword. On my back I see a perfectly crafted bow. I look at my hands, they are protected by tight red gloves with black dots. I feel my face. I have some sort of mask on to protect my identity.

Tiki looks at me and I can somehow hear what she is saying. _Cool right?_ I laugh and jump onto Tiki's back. Surprisingly all my senses are enhanced. My coordination is also on point considering I just easily jumped onto a leviathan of a dragon.

On Tiki's back is a saddle that is the perfect size for me. Along with that is a place to lock my feet in and a place for my hands to hold onto. I grin- this is going to be fun.

Tiki reads my mind and we launch into the air. I grip onto my hand holds tight while Tiki does a few spins. I look over and see a black dragon in the distance. Tiki senses me and flies towards the black dragon.

As we approach I can see the rider on the black dragon. He has messy blond hair. His dragon is midnight black with the exception of his stunning green eyes.

"Who are you?" I ask the boy on the black dragon.

He grins "Chat Noir, and you?" he asks

I look at the spots on my gloves. "My name is Ladybug."

"You must be my partner." He states.

"Yes and you must be mine." I say " Have you found the base?"

"No not yet, that's actually why I came out here- to find it." Chat says

"Me too."I say "well something in my gut says it's down here in this forest."

"strange , I feel the same way too m'lady." Chat inputs. I try to ignore the new nickname he gave me.

I look at the dark sky. "I think I have to get home soon It's starting to get dark." I say.

"Wait before you go Promise you will meet here tomorrow at the same time." he asks.

"Mabe a few hours earlier." I say.

"Promise?" Chat asks.

"I promise Chaton." I grin at the new nickname I give him, and so does Chat.

I fly home and transform right at the edge of the forest. My life has changed so much in just one day.

* * *

 **I do not own Miraculous.**

 **I haven't been adding author notes recently but I just wanted to say feel free to review because it really does help!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys I'm sorry I didn't write in a while it's just that my** **WiFi** **wasn't working for a few days so I couldn't work on or post my story (I write on google docs ). But good news is this chapter is my longest one and probably the best one so far. so without further ado. Drum roll please (drums play in the** **background** **) Chapter 4!**

Marinette was in her room talking to Tiki.

"Is there any way I could change into Ladybug without you changing into a dragon?" I ask Tiki.

Tiki nods "yes, but I much prefer being a dragon."

"Okay it's just I have to meet Chat Noir soon and it's kinda hard to sneak out of your house with a dragon." I joke

Tiki giggles. "I think it is time to go find that base of yours."

I look at Tiki. "This time when I transform don't turn into a dragon until I say so." Tiki nods. "Tiki _Spots On!"_

I start to glow red and then I'm dressed in my battle gear. I look in my mirror. My mask is red with black polka dots. My battle gear has the same red and black concept. I shift my body position so I can get a better look at my cape. It ends just above my ankles. It is red with Black polka dots.

"Y'now Tiki this is actually pretty cool." I say.

Tiki nods. "The suit changes with every chosen."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"The suit is meant to match the holder of the miraculous. Your suit is beautiful but strong." She says.

"Mmhmm." I mumble as I pull out my sword. "Woah." It looks completely silver except for the blade and the end of the hilt. The blade is red but clear and is made out of some red gem. The end of the hilt also has some sort of red gem on it.

"If you ever lose your sword just open out your hand and say _gladio venit." Tiki says._

"Hmmm okay." I throw my sword across the room. " _Gladio venit."_ The sword immediately disappears from the other side of my room and teleports into my hand. "Cool."

I put the sword back in it's place and pull out my bow. It is black but has red jewels placed randomly throughout it. I look around for arrows but cannot find any. "Umm Tiki how come i don't have any arrows but I have a bow?"

"Just pull the string back and an arrow will immediately appear." Tiki says.

I pull the string back and a sharp arrow immediately appears in my bow properly loaded. The arrow is black and red. I don't fire my bow, instead I slowly bring it back into it's resting place. The arrow disappears. "That's cool, do I ever run out of arrows?" I ask Tiki.

"No,but the arrows disappear after ten minutes." Tiki explains

"Okay," I look outside "I think it's time to go meet up with Chat." I put the bow back on my back, I leap onto my bed and unlock my trap door. I step out and look outside. The night has just started. I close the trapdoor behind me. I take a short breath. The air is crisp. Tiki grabs onto one of the ribbons in my pigtails.

"Ready?" I ask

"Ready." Tiki responds.

I grin and swiftly run on the rooftops of paris. In the suit I can run almost 5 times faster than I could outside of the suit. My jumps are faster and I land with ease. My senses have also improved and my reaction time is much quicker. And for the first time I feel alive, My blood is pumping and adrenaline is running through my veins. If you told my a few days ago that I would be running along the rooftops of paris I would've laughed in your face. But now I don't know how I could stop.

After five minutes of running I realized I was running in a loop and not making any progress. I guess I was subconsciously doing this so I could get more time running.

I swiftly make my way to the edge of the forest. I jump off the roof of the last house and into the trees. The dirt makes a crunch sound when I land. After running in the forest for around two minutes I decide to let Tiki transform into her dragon state, not because I was tired but because I could sense Tiki wanted to transform.

Tiki soars above the trees while I run beneath her. Eventually I take a huge leap of the ground and land on Tiki's back. I work my way into the saddle.

Tiki starts to fly higher and higher. The air starts to thin but in the suit every part of me is strong- even my lungs. If I was this high without Tiki I probably wouldn't be able to breath. Tiki flies straight for a dozen seconds then graces into a steep nosedive. I shift my feet to get a better grip, My hands tighten around their holds. While diving down she starts to spin. Her head and tail are still in the same direction but the rest of her body does 360's. Tiki spins and I laugh. Tiki comes close to the trees but quickly dodges them and flies into a backflip. We keep on doing that for a while. She does tricks and I just laugh with joy.

Then suddenly I can feel a pair of eyes watching us. I stop Tiki and look over. I grin when I see a blond boy on a black dragon.

Tiki flies over the Chat. He seems a bit awestruck. I laugh.

"Hey Chat!"I yell. He smiles.

"How's your day m'lady." He asks.

I grin. "Amazing. Wanna go find the base?" I ask.

"What a great idea." He says.

I laugh and fly off. He follows me.

After a good solid hour of looking for our base I start to get impatient. Chat and I keep busy and talk about regular things like our favourite food, music, and his horrible puns. We never talk about our identities, but I have a feeling I'm going to have to tell him oneday. I scan the forest and see a tree that stands out from the others. It is much taller and wider. Its close to the mountain but not to close. I look Chat in the eyes and point at the tree. He nods.

We fly to the tree. Once Tiki lands on the ground I jump off her back and run to the tree. Chat does the same. I stand by the trunk of the tree and put my hand on it. A single breath escapes my mouth. The tree seems to recognize my presence and the trunk flips open as if it were a door. I look over at Chat and he grins.

I take a step in the trunk. The inside is completely dark and I can't see a thing. I put my hands outwards and feel the trunk. The sides are rough. I take in a deep breath through my nose. It smells fresh.

"Do you think this is it Chat?" I breath out.

"For sure." I can hear his voice right behind me. Suddenly a little ball of light emits from above us. I turn around and face Chat. It's still dark but now at least I can see him.

"What is that?" I ask Chat.

He gives me a lopsided grin. "Magic."

I gasp "where did you learn to do that?"

"Plagg, My kwami." He seems happy to figure out something before me.

"This may be our base but it's a little but too small." I tell him. We were standing close, facing each other in a hollow tree trunk. He puts his arm on the wall and suddenly I hear a few clicks. The floor shifts. I glance at Chat but it's too late. The floor drops beneath us.

I scream as we fall down the narrow brown tube. It's smooth unlike the inside of the tree. We cling to each other in fear. The walls of the tube slowly change colour from a deep brown to a bright white. The tube walls emit light. I look Chat in the eyes and realize his eyes are a sparkling green, and also somewhat familiar.

The tube ends and we land in a large white room. I let go of Chat and stand up. I look around. I've never seen anything like this room. It's walls are a bright white and glow like the the pipe. The floor is made out of white tile. The ceiling is high and in the center hands a grand chandelier. There is a white couch on one of the walls. On another wall is a gigantic book shelf filled to the brim with books. On another wall is a large cabinet. I close my eyes and breath in- it smells like mint.

I give Chat a hand up. He takes in the place. It's quite warm down here considering we're underground.

"Wow." thats all I can say.

"Wow." Chat repeats. He walks slowly over to the cabinet and opens it. I see his wide eyed reaction and look inside the cabinet. Inside is food and lots of it. From cookies to croissants. Lettuce to carrots. Chocolate to sweets. Potatoes to fish. _How has this not of gotten rotten yet?_ Chat seams to ask the same question. I guess it has something with the magic.

I walk over to the library. I skim my fingers over the books. They have small books to big books. Red books to blue books. Thick books to think books. Old books to new books. Chat follows me. We are both on awe.

On the third wall is the couch. It's a long, soft, and comfortable couch.

I look over at the fourth wall and see something I missed- a large white door.

I touch Chats shoulder and point at the door. " let's go check it out." He nods.

We walk up to the door and I push it open. On the inside was a training room. It had the same bright white colour as the other room. It also was the same size. But instead of furniture there was fighting dummies and a bow and arrow shooting range. Different types of training weapons on the walls and gear. I walk around the room with Chat until we spot a wall that has nothing on it. I walk up to the wall and put my hand on it.

Well I at least tried to put my hand on it. Instead my hand went right through the wall! I stop and look back at Chat. He nods. We take a step through the wall and find ourselves in yet another room. Yet this one is different from the other two. It still has the same colours and lighting construct but it's much larger. So large that both of our dragons could fly comfortably around it, I guess that was this room's purpose.

I look around the room when I spot Plagg and Tiki flying together. I smile.

"TIKI." I yell and wave down the beautiful dragon. She notices me and flies over. "How did you get in here?" she rolls her eyes. _There was a secret passage in the mountain._ "Ohhh okay."

I look over at the clock. _Oh my gosh._ I have to be home soon I have school tomorrow. I look at Chat. "same time and place tomorrow?"

He seems startled "what?"

"I have school tomorrow I have to go." I ramble.

"Okay agreed, same place and time tomorrow but maybe an hour earlier." He agrees.

I hold out my pinky "Pinky promise?"

He takes it "Pinky promise."

I ruffle his hair and jump onto Tiki. We fly off leaving Chat a little dazed. I look back and yell. "Bye Chaton!" He's to dazed to even speak. I just laugh and fly home.

 **Tell me what you think in the reviews.**


End file.
